From Ashes
by AwkwardPanda2017
Summary: Iris Potter has had enough of the society of Wizarding Britain. So she turns to Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, along with Severus Snape and her friend Tom to fix things. Then she meets one Loki of Asgard. Follow along as we watch Iris' journey through Hogwarts and into the Marvel Universe as a !DarkHarry, !FemHarry. Iris/Loki pairing. Rated M for mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1: Before Hogwarts and Year One

AN: This is my second Harry Potter/Marvel crossover, and I hope you all like it! See bottom AN for more information!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, but I really wish I did

* * *

 **Chapter One: Before Hogwarts and Year One at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Iris, it's time to leave. We'll be late to the Malfoy's!" James Potter yelled up the stairs of Potter Manor at his six-year-old daughter.

"Daddy, I don't want to go! Pansy will make fun of me again!" Iris pouted as she stomped down the stairs, arms crossed over her green satin dress. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a simple french braid, her bangs covering the lightning bolt scar that was just above her right eye.

James' look darkened. "I don't care, you will be coming with me. That is final. Do you hear me, young lady?"

"Yes, daddy," Iris replied, her spring green eyes filled with shame.

James and Iris stepped up to the fireplace, taking a small handful of Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!" James yelled, throwing down the powder into the empty grate. Green flames erupted around them, transporting them to the infamous Malfoy Manor.

"Ah, Lord Potter, I feared you weren't coming! And I see you have brought the young Miss Potter!" Lucius Malfoy announced as he approached the two Potters.

"Yes, we had a bit of a problem getting someone to cooperate. She didn't want to come."

"What a shame, does she misbehave often?" Lucius smirked.

"Sadly, yes," James replied, pausing as if in thought.

The sound of heels clinking softly against the tile drew both men's attention to the entrance to the ballroom. "Ah, if it isn't the lovely Lady Malfoy and the young Mr. Malfoy as well. Thank you for hosting such a wondrous party."

"It's nothing, Lord Potter. My job is simply to welcome guests and provide my husband with support."

"Well, you do a very good job at it, Lady Malfoy," James replied with a smile.

"Why don't you go join the party, Lord Potter? I just had the bar restocked, seeing as Lord Black drank it dry the last time we invited him," Lucius offered, gesturing to the open doors of the ballroom.

James just nodded, walking into the high ceilinged room. The elder Malfoys followed, but Iris didn't move. She kept looking between the fireplace and the kiddy table in the far corner of the room. "What is it, Iris?" Draco asked, sensing her trepidation.

"I don't want to go in. But if I don't, daddy will get mad at me. And if I go in, Pansy will make fun of my bangs again. I don't know which is worse, daddy when he's mad and drunk, or Pansy," Iris sniffed.

"I'll make sure Pansy doesn't bother you, but just this once. My father will get upset if I make Pansy mad. He wants her to be my future wife," Draco replied with a shudder.

"Okay, thanks Draco," Iris replied as she started to walk towards the kiddy table.

As the party wore on, James got more and more drunk. Iris could tell that Pansy really wanted to tease her because she kept seeing mean sneers thrown her way. The other girl, Daphne, seemed nice but she didn't talk much. She could hear Draco's father calling for him from across the ballroom and sighed, waiting for the tormenting to start.

Ten minutes later, the entire ballroom was startled into silence at the sound of Pansy's scream. "What did you do to my hair?"

"I- I.." Iris began, but she was pulled away from the table by her very angry father. "Daddy, I didn't mean to. She was making fun of me again!" Iris cried as her father drug her off to a spare room in the manor.

As the party resumed, no one noticed that Iris didn't return, except for Draco. He didn't say anything in fear of upsetting his father, but he was still worried about Iris. Finally, as midnight rolled around, guests began to leave, James Potter being one of the last to leave. As Draco and his mother were walking toward the family wing of the Manor, they heard the quiet sound of crying coming from a guest room. Narcissa peaked inside to find Iris sitting against a wall with her hands around her knees, crying. "Iris, what is wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know why Daddy is so mad all the time. I didn't mean to turn Pansy's hair green, but why did he have to get so mad about it?" Iris sniffed.

Narcissa walked over to Iris and kneeled down, gently lifting Iris's head towards her. She gasped when she saw the beginnings of a bruise forming on her right cheek, and got even more upset at the obvious bruises on Iris's upper arm. "I don't know why he got so upset, dear. But it seems as if your father left you here on accident. How would you like to stay with us tonight? I'll make sure to owl your father."

"Are you sure Lord Malfoy won't be too upset? I don't even have any night clothes."

"Not to worry. I'll make sure Lord Malfoy won't be too upset. And I'm sure Dobby can find you some suitable night clothes."

Upon hearing his Mistress call for him, Dobby appeared in the room. "You called, Mistress?"

"Yes, Dobby. Can you find some night clothes for Miss Potter and prepare the spare room closest to Draco's? Miss Potter will be staying with us for tonight."

"Of course, Mistress. Would you like for me to inform Master Malfoy?"

"No thank you, Dobby. That is all I need from you."

Dobby bowed and apparated away, getting to his jobs.

"Draco, can you take Iris to her room, please? I need to have a word with your father."

"Yes, mum."

As Draco and Iris walked, they could hear the faintest echo of Narcissa's and Lucius's conversation. Once they reached the spare bedroom, Draco did something unexpected. He hugged Iris. "Don't worry, Iris. I won't let anyone hurt you while I'm around."

But that was only the beginning for Iris Potter. As she got older, her father became angrier and angrier. Her only coping mechanism was the voice in her head that kept telling her things would eventually get better. Iris finally had a slight reprieve when she went to Hogwarts, but that didn't last long. When Professor McGonagall called out "Potter, Iris" things changed again.

 _"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

"I don't mind, I just don't want to upset my daddy. He'll be very mad if I end up where he thinks I shouldn't go. But I don't really care where I go. Wherever you think would be best for me, Hat."

" _I know the perfect place for you. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."_

"That sounds okay to me."

" _Very well then, better be_ \- SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Great Hall was silent, then the Slytherin table exploded into loud cheers. Iris went and sat over by Draco and his friends, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Only Draco noticed her slightly worried face. He frowned, knowing exactly what she was worried about.

The next morning, half the school walked into the Great Hall to a very very angry James Potter and a tearful Iris. Severus Snape looked on in confusion, but it was Professor McGonagall that stopped the shouting. "Lord Potter, please stop this at once."

"I am well within my rights to punish my child as I see fit, Professor McGonagall."

"At home, James. Not here in the middle of the Great Hall on the first day of classes. And should you have a problem with her behavior at home, you should bring it to her Head of House so some school privileges can be revoked for a period of time."

James just grumbled, grabbed Iris's arm and snarled "We'll take about this over the holidays." before he stormed out of the castle.

The next problem was Halloween when a troll got let into the castle. Iris had her suspicions about Professor Quirrell, he was an odd man, always stuttering. He was an okay teacher, but he didn't explain much about the topics they covered in class. But if he was such a good defense teacher, why didn't he just deal with the troll himself? Even her "invisible" friend agreed there was something fishy going on with that man. " _I don't like him at all, Pet. Please be careful around him,"_ he said.

" _Of course, Tom. I promise."_

On the way to the dungeons, she heard that a first year Ravenclaw was in the girls' bathroom. So, of course, she had to go be the hero, despite Draco's warnings. They saved the girl, Hermione, but still got in trouble for not listening to the Professors' directions.

The rest of her first year went smoothly until the very end of the year when she found out the Professor Quirrell was a host body for a part of Voldemort. She had managed to keep him from getting to the Sorcerer's Stone, but she was injured in the process. That prompted a whole new argument with her father as they made their way home for the summer holidays.

Severus Snape was a very confused man by the time the Potter brat's first year at Hogwarts was done. When he had first laid eyes on her after she was sorted into his house, he saw nothing but her father, despite being almost identical to Lily. But when Potter Sr. was screaming obscenities at her in the Great Hall the following morning, he was stunned. He brushed it off as a slight disagreement between the two, thinking that Iris hadn't gotten something she wanted. Later that day when she was in his potions class, he noticed her flinch every time he moved to quick or the Weasley boy got too close to her. As the year progressed, he kept noticing this strange behavior while she was in class, particularly after the winter holidays. There was a time where he thought he even saw bruises on the girl's arm, but he told himself later that it was just the shadows messing with his eyes. After all, Potter was a spoiled brat. There was no way her own father would have hurt her.

* * *

AN: Well, that's the first chapter folks! I apologize for how short it is, as I was halfway through writing Chapter Three when I made some changes to parts of the story. As always, reviews are welcome. I will say that if you want to criticize my work, please don't be too harsh. Also, if you do not like the direction I'm taking my story or how I portray the characters, DON'T READ IT! Keep in mind, this is Fanfiction, it's not meant to be 100% canonical. The characters will be different from those in the books and movies because I'm not J. K. Rowling or the creators at Marvel. Please keep that in mind. Also, keep in mind that I may be a bit slow with updating because of college. I'm currently in the middle of my mid-terms, and my finals for this semester will be coming up here in about a month and a half.


	2. Chapter 2: Year Two at Hogwarts

**Chapter Two: Year Two at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Iris Potter was elated to finally get on the train after the horrid summer she had. She had barely seen Draco at all as she was always over with the Weasleys. She thought the twins, Fred and George, were funny but she couldn't stand Ron and Ginny. Ron acted as though he was she was his best friend and Ginny followed her around like a lost puppy. It was quite agitating and by the time she had gotten on the train and found Draco's compartment, she looked as if she could murder half the school. "You had a pleasant summer, I take it," she grumbled upon seeing Draco's smirk at her obviously messy appearance.

"Why yes, actually. Mother and father took me to our property in France. It's much nicer there, and the apples that grow there are divine. How was your summer, Iris?"

"It was a bloody nightmare! I was stuck with the Weasels all summer. At least the twins made things interesting, but I could strangle Ginny and Ron."

"What did they do that has you so upset?" Draco asked while trying to hide his concern.

"They acted like I was their bloody best friend! I barely spoke to Ron last year, and his sister is just, I don't know, weird. It's like she idolizes me or something. Very annoying. Even Tom was getting pissed off, which didn't make anything better" Iris explained, not caring that she mentioned Tom. Draco was the first person she had told about the voice in her head and Draco just took it in stride. "Oh, and I told the twins that they could sit with us on the way to Hogwarts, so try to keep the insults to a minimum, Draco."

"You invited those two to sit with us?! There is no way that I'll-" Draco began, but was rudely interrupted as their compartment door was slammed open.

"Hiya Iris!" greeted Fred and George Weasley before they turned around and spotted Draco on the other side of the compartment. "Oh, hello Draco. Didn't see ya there."

Draco just nodded his head in their direction in acknowledgment. And tired to enjoy his ride to school.

When the train finally stopped at the station, Draco had to admit that the Weasley twins were actually pretty fun. Not that he would ever let his father hear him say that. They quickly got settled at their house tables to watch the sorting and listen to the new announcements. When Professor Dumbledore introduced the new Defense teacher, Iris groaned. He was such a pompous windbag! Just by looking at the way he dressed was enough to make Iris gag. This man had no fashion sense. Once the food appeared on the table, everyone dug in while also conversing with friends and new students. Iris was minding her own business when she heard one of the Weasley twins behind her. "Ginny, where'd you get that book? You didn't have it with you this summer?"

Iris turned behind her and had to stifle a gasp. Ginny Weasley had the blank diary she and Draco had found at Malfoy Manor while searching for the spare parchment that Lucius kept in his study. She elbowed Draco slightly to catch his attention. "Draco, why do Ginny have that diary we found in your father's study over the summer?"

Draco turned away from his conversation with Blaise Zabini to look at Ginny. Sure enough, she had the diary in her hands. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's a different diary?" he asked.

Iris snorted. "Or maybe he 'gave' it to her when you met the Weasleys at Diagon Alley. After all, it was just an old book collecting dust. He probably just wanted to get rid of it."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Iris. Let's hurry up and grab some dessert before Crabbe eats is all."

The next day, they received their schedules and Iris nearly cried out in complaint. "No, why do we have double defense right before double potions! That'll be sure to put Professor Snape in a foul mood. What with the girls and they why the drool all over Lockheart. Ugh," she complained to her second year companions. Over the course of last year, she became close friends with Blaise Zabini as well as Daphne Greengrass. Daphne snickered at Iris' comment.

"I guess we'll just have to suffer through it. Come on, guys. We'd better get to Transfiguration or McGonagall will have our heads!" Blaise sighed as they left the Slytherin common room.

One month later saw the first Basilisk attack happen. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris had been petrified and the school was thoroughly scared shitless. " _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."_ Once back in the common room, Iris immediately went to Draco, a look of fear on her face. "Draco, you and I both know that I'm the Heir of Slytherin by right of Conquest. But I didn't open the chamber, I don't even know where it is! And I was with you and Blaise all day! I don't know who this false Heir is, but I don't like it. Especially since I've been hearing a snake in the wall saying 'kill' and 'dirty blood' and stuff like that."

" _Being the Heir of Slytherin is a good thing! Don't you want all muggle-borns to perish?"_ Tom asked.

" _Tom, you know as well as I do that there is no genetical difference between a pureblood or a muggle. And muggle-borns aren't the problem with this society. It's the damn fools in charge of running it that keep this society from reaching its true potential."_ Iris sighed.

"It'll be fine. We'll just go to Professor Snape about it," Draco replied.

"That's not what I'm worried about. My father knows about my heritage as well. To be honest, any pureblood should suspect me, if they do their research into the Slytherin Lineage. Gringotts would have a list of when the last Heir died and when the new Heir was named."

Draco just sighed and was in a foul mood for the rest of the day. By the time Yule had rolled around, Lockhart had made a huge fool of himself in the new Dueling Club, Professor Snape had started giving Iris private lessons in advanced potions, and three more people had been petrified. On the train ride home, Iris didn't say a single word.

When term started up again, Iris was even more reserved than usual. Even people that didn't know her noticed her change in behavior. She seemed to walk with a bit slower and tried not to move her back much, but when she dropped her books in potions, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her pain for long. As she bent down to pick up her books, she felt the scabs on her back rip open again and she winced and had to bite her lip. Professor Snape took one look at the back of her shirt, which was starting to turn red with blood before he summoned a pain relief potion and pulled Iris aside. "Miss Potter, take this. It will help with pain. Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked.

Iris quickly glanced around her, and seeing only Draco and Blaise, she soon began to sob. "It's my father. He thought I was the one who opened the chamber and h-he took one of his belts and hit me with it. Every time I try to let them heal, they just keep getting opened up. I don't know what to do!"

Professor Snape thought for a second before turning to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, please go tell Professor McGonagall that I need her in my private quarters. Mr. Malfoy, please use the floo to call your mother and explain the situation. Hopefully, she brings the family Healer. Miss Potter, please follow me. I will take you to my private quarters and once Professor McGonagall arrives, I will be going to talk to the Headmaster."

Iris nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she followed Professor Snape down the hallway. As soon as they entered the room, the fireplace flared green as Professor McGonagall stepped out, brushing off the soot from her clothes. "Severus, what is it?" she asked.

"See for yourself, Minerva," he replied as he gently made Iris turn around so her back was facing the older professor.

"Oh, Merlin! Severus, what happened?"

"Her father. I told Dumbledore not to let James raise her by himself. I know what heartbreak does to a man, and it's evident I was right. The idiot resorted to Scotch, Whiskey, and abuse, Minerva! I'm going to speak with the Headmaster now. Narcissa Malfoy should be here soon, along with the Malfoy Family healer. If you would help Miss Potter get her shirt off and start a bit of first aid, that would be greatly appreciated." Snape snarled, his anger evident.

"Of course, Severus. Do what you need to."

Once Snape had left the room, McGonagall turned towards Iris, who was looking down at her feet while silent tears dripped down her face. "Oh, Iris. Come here, let me help you get this shirt off of you." she sighed, while silently cursing that old man.

As soon as the bloodied shirt was off and placed in a wastebasket, McGonagall conjured up a small cover up to preserve Iris' modesty. The fireplace flared green again as Draco, Narcissa, and the healer stepped out. Narcissa gasped when she saw Iris' back and quickly ran to the girl and gently gave her a hug. Minerva stood up and looked at the Healer. "Let me know if there is anything you might need. I can grab potions from Severus' personal stores. He wouldn't mind," she offered as the Healer started to pull things out of her bag.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now, Miss Potter, can you please lay out on the sofa so I can see the extent of the wounds?"

Iris nodded and walked over to the black, faux leather sofa and laid out on her stomach, putting her arms down by her sides. The healer soon got to work, making figure eight movements with her wand. Narcissa watched as the wounds slowly healed, but sighed, knowing that wounds like that always left scars. Once the wounds were healed, the healer did a quick, full body scan to search for any other injuries before giving Iris a small dose of a sleeping potion. Narcissa conjured a dark green blanket and summoned Iris' black dog plushy that she knew Iris brought with her everywhere she went. The door to Severus' quarters opened to reveal a very angry Snape. "That bloody fool won't do anything about this! I've even offered up my home for the girl and he says that she needs to stay with James. Something about blood wards." Snape growled.

"I am sorry, Severus. If it helps, I will see if James is okay with Iris staying with us over the summer holidays. Hopefully, that will give her a reprieve from all this." Narcissa offered her voice sounding very somber.

"That would be for the best. Seeing as I can't house her. I swear this child is going to be the death of me. That damn vow the Headmaster forced me into is a pain in the arse."

"Vow?"

"Yes, when I overheard that the Dark Lord was going after the Potters because of the prophecy, I went to Dumbledore and asked him to protect them. More for Lily and her child than James, though. I think he planned on both James and Lily dying because he made me make an Unbreakable Vow to protect Iris no matter what. And that required me to be stuck here teaching children how to brew potions. And he made it harder by telling me she was a spoiled, rotten, brat and that she was exactly like her father. But I know she is nothing like that man, she could never be anything like him. She is far too kind-hearted to be even remotely like him. It sickens me to think of what has happened to Iris. I can guarantee that Lily is rolling in her grave."

"She will be fine, Severus. I can't say she will ever get over this, because we all know she won't. But once the shock and pain of being treated like this passes, I can say with 100 percent certainty that Iris will not blame you. If you keep treating her so kindly, you may just replace James and his influence on her. Merlin knows you would have been a better father than James Potter."

"Thank you, Cissa. Now, I suppose we should get back to our day. Draco is welcome to stay here with Iris until she wakes up. They won't be disturbed here and I trust them more than I would trust some of my seventh years. They know what shouldn't be messed with."

After that incident, Iris was forever grateful that Professor Snape stepped in when he did. But towards the end of the year, things took a turn for the worse. Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. "Draco! I figured it out! Basilisk, diary…." Iris exclaimed as she came running into the common room, out of breath.

"What? Slow down and catch your breath, Iris. What's going on?"

"Ginny Weasley had that diary at the beginning of the year. The one from your father's study. And now she's been taken into the Chamber. And the snake I've been hearing is a basilisk. Haven't you noticed the strange behavior of the spiders or the fact the Hagrid's roosters have been killed? It only makes sense."

"Well, that's all very interesting. There is just one question I have. How do you plan on getting into the Chamber? You don't even know where it is!"

"Again, think Draco! The Chamber was last opened 50 years ago, and before they could stop the basilisk, a student died. Moaning Myrtle was that student!" Iris pulled a newspaper clipping from her pocket and put it on display for most of the common room. "The student's name was Myrtle Warren, and she died in a second-floor girls' bathroom. And everyone knows that Moaning Myrtle haunts a bathroom on the second floor. My guess is the entrance to the Chamber is there and it has a password in Parseltongue. I just need someone to help me get Lockhart to come with me. After all, he is the Defense teacher. Maybe I'll scare him out of the castle," Iris giggled.

"You are going to be the death of me, Potter," Draco sighed as the rest of the common room laughed at Draco's expression. "Blaise, can you tell Professor Snape what's going on? I really don't wanna be the one to tell him. That just wouldn't end well."

"Sure thing, Draco. Want me to wait a bit? I'm sure we all can think of a good excuse as to why you and Iris aren't here. After all, we're snakes, right?"

Iris and Draco both laughed at that and quickly ran out of the common room, only to bump into the infamous Weasley twins, who were looking like they were being tortured. "Iris, please. You have to help us get Ginny back!" they said, very panicked.

"Of course. I was already planning on it! We just need to get to Lockhart without being spotted."

"We have just the thing for that. We nicked it off Filch last year. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ " they snickered as Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his back pocket. Once the incantation had been said, a full map of Hogwarts popped up. Iris gasped. "Where did you find that?"

"In Filch's office last year. Why?'

"That's the Marauder's Map. My dad was one of the creators of this. He is Messr Prongs."

"Wicked." the said at the same time.

"Okay, Draco why don't you go down to the common room and tell Blaise he doesn't need to come up with a story to tell Snape. Once they know that, run to find Snape, looks like he's in the Headmaster's Office, along with everyone except Filch and Lockhart. Tell them that I didn't come to the common room after the announcement was made. They'll panic and start searching for me. Of course, Dumbledore being the All-Knowing-Goat that he is will know exactly where I went. Meanwhile, Fred, George and I will be forcing Lockhart to come with us to the Chamber to save Ginny."

"Sounds like a plan, just don't get yourself killed, Iris," Draco replied as he gave Iris one of his rare hugs.

They quickly parted ways as Iris and the twins ran towards Professor Lockhart's private quarters. When they entered, they found him packing instead of preparing to go into the Chamber. "What on earth are you doing, Lockhart?!" the twins yelled.

"I'm sorry, boys. Urgent business. Very unfortunate, what happened to your sister."

"Lockhart, don't make me hex you. We need your help to get into the chamber. There is some sort of boundary in front of the entrance that keeps under-aged wizards and witches out unless they are there with a witch or wizard who is of age. Once we get past the barrier, you can be on your merry way," Iris said, her voice desperate.

"I suppose that'll be fine. Maybe I can get a new tale out of this one…." Lockhart mumbled under his breath. "Alright, I'll come with you, only to get you past the barrier," Lockhart told Iris and the twins. He didn't notice the smirk on all three of their faces.

Five minutes later, Iris and the twins were pushing Lockhart down the entrance to the Chamber and laughing at his screams the whole way down. Once down below the school, they began walking along the stone tunnels until they came across a giant snakeskin. Lockhart promptly fainted, only to grab George's wand, which was barely being held together by Spell-o-tape after a potion he was making exploded and nearly snapped his wand in two. When Lockhart tried to obliviate Iris and the twins, the spell backfired, knocking Lockhart out and separating Iris from the twins as the ceiling rained down between them.

Iris went on while Fred and George worked on clearing the tunnel without causing another collapse. When she reached the entrance, she hissed the password again and soon found herself in a giant cavern with giant stone snakes and a large stone face with Slytherin's likeness. On the floor, lay Ginny Weasley. In her arms was the diary. Standing next to her was a boy. When she asked who he was, she was surprised that someone so intelligent had turned into a madman intent on murdering a child. "Why do you believe in that blood purity stuff anyway, Tom?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, hear me out on this, but I'm guessing you were raised in a muggle orphanage. I've done some research into Heirs of Slytherin and Merope Gaunt was the only Gaunt to have a child. She died and your muggle father didn't want anything to do with you or your mother. So you were sent to an orphanage. That means you must have been taught some muggle science, right?"

"Yes, I was taught muggle science."

"Good, then you should know a bit about DNA and such. There is a muggle-born in Ravenclaw who actually did an experiment on the 'blood purity' issue. She took a blood sample from herself, a muggle, a half-blood, and a pureblood. She compared all the samples side by side and found no difference what-so-ever. There is no difference between a pureblood and a muggle. At all. So, knowing that information now, does that change your mind, Tom?"

"I'm not sure. Wait, why haven't you tried to stop me yet? You are the legendary Iris Potter, are you not?"

"I am, and I'm not trying to stop you because I think this world needs to change. And you are my best chance at doing so. While your current self is a bit… unstable, if this version of yourself can be merged into the piece of you that possessed my defense teacher last year, I think you would get your sanity back. But I have one condition. Let Ginny Weasley live and go back into your diary. I will keep it safe until the time comes when you regain a new body. After all, that's the reason you went after the Stone last year."

"That seems reasonable. How do I know you won't betray me?"

"I give you my word, as an Heir of Slytherin, that I won't betray you. And Slytherins stand by their own."

"Very well. I will leave Ginny Weasley be in exchange for a future alliance. Keep that diary safe." Tom replied as he began to fade. Within a few minutes, Ginny was back to normal, even if she was a bit scared and guilty, and Iris had tucked the diary into the front of her shirt to keep it safe. Once they got through the Chamber and met up with Fred and George, Iris finally sighed. That went a lot better than she had expected.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she stepped through the fireplace in the Headmaster's office. "Thank you, Iris!" she sniffed as she led Ginny out of the room and down to the infirmary to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Miss Potter, I thank you for stopping these attacks on our school. How did you figure it out?"

"I just pay attention in class, Professor. Whenever students would ask about the Chamber, I listened and began doing my own research. Moaning Myrtle was the final piece I needed. Thankfully I found it in time to save Ginny. Now, I'm quite tired, Professor. May I be excused?"

"Certainly, my dear. Have a good day."

As Iris walked down the staircase outside Professor Dumbledore's Office, she ran into Lucius Malfoy. "Lord Malfoy, can I ask a favor of you?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Potter. What is it?"

Iris pulled the diary from under her shirt and handed it to Lucius. "Keep that safe, please. And do a better job than last time. This diary is very important to the former Dark Lord and he would be very displeased to know that it was almost destroyed because you gave it to a young girl in Diagon Alley instead of keeping it in your Gringotts vault."

"Miss Potter, what in Merlin's name are you going on about?"

"Oh, please Lord Malfoy. You and I both know that Lord Voldemort is still alive and searching for a new body. I also know that happened to be in your study at Malfoy Manor on your desk next to some spare parchment that Narcissa sent me to get. Don't worry, that secret is safe with me. But you should know that inside that diary is what I think is most of the Dark Lord's sanity. I have no idea what could cause the transfer of sanity into a diary, but I fully intend to find out. I've made an arrangement with the Tom in that diary, and in order for my end of the deal to be held up, I need that safe."

"Very well, Miss Potter. I'll put it in the second-floor library on the bookshelf that holds our books written in Parselscript. That way you have access to it if you need it."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. And one more thing. When the time comes and the Dark Lord has gained a new body, bring that with you. He will surely summon you all. If you can, get word to me and I will show up as soon as possible to help the Dark Lord get acclimated."

Lucius looked stunned. Could Iris be turning towards the Dark already? Lucius could understand turning to the Dark Arts after what she was put through but at such a young age? He was absolutely astounded. "Miss Potter, why are you doing all this?"

"Because, Lord Malfoy, things in our society need to change. Why would I ever want my children to be raised in a world where dark forces somehow find a way inside a castle meant to teach them how to use their magic? How can some people sit by and allow a 12-year-old to be abused by her angry, drunk father just because of 'The Greater Good'? I'm tired of the way those in power run this society, and if being in league with a Dark Lord is the only way to change things, then I'm going to do it. I may be young and naive right now, but I know that things are not right around here. And I fully intend to change that."

"That is a very interesting way of looking at things, Miss Potter. If you should ever need advice in the future, do not hesitate to come to me. And before I forget, your father has allowed for you to stay with Lady Malfoy and me over the summer. Something about needing to go help Sirius Black with a mission. I will see you at the end of the term."

"Thank you for your support, Lord Malfoy. I look forward to more talks like this over the summer. Perhaps Draco and I could sit in on a few Wizengamot meetings to see how things are run?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Miss Potter. Now, I have a meeting with the Headmaster that I shouldn't be late too. You have a good day."  
"You too, Lord Malfoy!" Iris replied cheerfully. Things were finally starting to change! " _Well Tom, I did it. Took the first steps into changing this society. And I don't have to go home this summer! This is gonna be the best summer ever!"_ Iris squealed in her head.

" _Yes, it is, Pet. Yes, it is."_

* * *

AN: Well, this is the second chapter for you. Yes, I know the style in the chapter is a bit different from the first chapter, but if you read my Author's Notes, you know why. I am currently halfway through chapter three right now, and in between mid-terms and keeping myself sane, I may not have much time to continue writing. Please bear with me as I continue writing, it will be much appreciated. Also, if anyone notices any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know. I don't have a beta and I probably won't for a while. As always, reviews are very welcome, and please keep any criticism flame-free. Much love, AwkardPanda2017.


End file.
